


[Podfic] Komt Goed

by RsCreighton



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 10:31:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Vincent has started his season-long loan at Fenerbahce, and it's going great so far. As much he wills himself not to look back on his wretched season at Tottenham Hotspur, he does, and thinks about Christian.





	[Podfic] Komt Goed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsADrizzit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Komt Goed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289902) by [kaixo (ballpoint)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballpoint/pseuds/kaixo). 



> Recorded for ItsADrizzits bday! HAPPY BDAY!!!
> 
> Huge shout out to Kaixo for pointing me in the direction of this fic, providing me with an amazing pronunciation guide & fun photos to help me cover art (even tho what i ended up doing was super lame lol). I'm 75% sure I failed most of it, even with their help. xD BUT I TRIED. <3

Cover Art provided by RsCreighton <3  | 

## Streaming Audio

### Komt Goed: 1:18:10

  
[Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201801/%5bFootball%20RPF%5d%20Komt%20Goed.mp3)  


## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201801/%5bFootball%20RPF%5d%20Komt%20Goed.mp3) | **Size:** 72 MB | **Duration:** 1:18:10
  * [M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201801/%5bFootball%20RPF%5d%20Komt%20Goed.m4b) | **Size:** 37 MB | **Duration:** 1:18:10

  
---|---


End file.
